phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Random Encounters in Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom
Overworld Monsters Chirper HP 10 EXP 1 MST 1 Warbler HP 73 EXP 32 MST 20 Squaker HP 138 EXP 600 MST 150 Eindon HP 12 EXP 2 MST 4 Tsveidon HP 15 EXP 2 MST 8 Dreidon HP 73 EXP 49 MST 20 Moos HP EXP MST Fearmoos HP EXP MST Diremoos HP EXP MST Glowtoad HP 30 EXP 1 MST 1 Gilatoad HP 114 EXP 1 MST 1 Megatoad HP 200 EXP 201 MST 3 Nayl HP EXP MST Flayl HP EXP MST Slayl HP EXP MST Lobowing HP EXP MST Lobobat HP EXP MST Lobohawk HP EXP MST Giant HP EXP MST Titan HP EXP MST Colossus HP EXP MST Spinner HP EXP MST Twirler HP EXP MST Wizzer HP EXP MST Glop HP EXP MST Ooze HP EXP MST Slime HP EXP MST Buzzgull HP EXP MST Lashgull HP EXP MST Hackgull HP EXP MST Clump HP EXP MST Cluster HP EXP MST Clique HP EXP MST Hopliz HP EXP MST Leapliz HP EXP MST Dryad HP EXP MST Nereid HP EXP MST Sylph HP EXP MST Fire HP EXP MST Murafire HP EXP MST Azufire HP EXP MST Lizrd HP EXP MST Blizrd HP EXP MST Grizrd HP EXP MST Impfoul HP EXP MST Impvile HP EXP MST Nova HP 73 EXP 20 MST 20 Pulsar HP 114 EXP 80 MST 60 Quasar HP 121 EXP 392 MST 68 Emir HP 128 EXP 4203 MST 640 Caliph HP 180 EXP 7200 MST 1011 Harpy HP EXP MST Griffin HP EXP MST Banshee HP EXP MST Ghost HP EXP MST Haunt HP EXP MST Beastess HP EXP MST Trogress HP EXP MST Demoness HP EXP MST Bushi HP 110 EXP 258 MST 47 Kensai HP 120 EXP 1214 MST 123 Samurai HP 341 EXP 2800 MST 630 Irisa HP EXP MST Rosa HP EXP MST Viola HP EXP MST Blueroot HP EXP MST Pinkroot HP EXP MST Goldroot HP EXP MST Catwoman HP EXP MST Tigress HP EXP MST Lioness HP EXP MST Drake HP 180 EXP 1500 MST 406 Dragon HP 200 EXP 3104 MST 1120 Wyrm HP 270 EXP 8130 MST 1400 Wraith HP 210 EXP 3130 MST 1 Grinder HP EXP MST Smasher HP EXP MST Crusher HP EXP MST Clops HP EXP MST Biclops HP EXP MST Triclops HP EXP MST Amazon HP EXP MST Erinye HP EXP MST Valkyrie HP EXP MST Primus HP 120 EXP 240 MST 1 Secondus HP 160 EXP 818 MST 1 Tertius HP 210 EXP 1813 MST 1 Lasher HP 150 EXP 30 MST 45 Slasher HP 70 EXP 218 MST 80 Gnasher HP 60 EXP 1508 MST 270 Blotter HP EXP MST Flutter HP EXP MST Splatter HP EXP MST Punisher HP 261 EXP 9166 MST 3200 Torturer HP 270 EXP 9187 MST 3419 Executer HP 271 EXP 9330 MST 3500 Fatima HP 230 EXP 7980 MST 21 Zafirah HP 233 EXP 8121 MST 66 Khalidah HP 235 EXP 8387 MST 33 Dire HP EXP MST Baneful HP EXP MST Malific HP EXP MST Conjurer HP EXP MST Wizard HP EXP MST Sorcerer HP EXP MST Goatman HP EXP MST Goatduke HP EXP MST Goatking HP EXP MST Watcher HP 300 EXP 9331 MST 1 Defender HP 331 EXP 9474 MST 1 Guardian HP 335 EXP 9690 MST 1 Cyborgs & Robots Seeker HP EXP MST Hunter HP EXP MST Killer HP EXP MST Roboman HP 150 EXP 2600 MST 37 Mechman HP 158 EXP 4300 MST 48 Droidman HP 163 EXP 5100 MST 61 Polebot HP EXP MST Stickbot HP EXP MST Wirebot HP EXP MST Agribot HP EXP MST Warbot HP EXP MST Flopper HP EXP MST Carder HP EXP MST Stix HP EXP MST Glazstix HP EXP MST Metlstix HP EXP MST Twistbot HP 326 EXP 3900 MST 711 GBA only Swivlbot HP 338 EXP 4000 MST 813 GBA only Rotabot HP 366 EXP 6200 MST 1200 GBA only Dogbot HP EXP MST Feralbot HP EXP MST Wolfbot HP EXP MST Doomfly HP 75 EXP 283 MST 88 Demonfly HP 85 EXP 491 MST 127 Deathfly HP 200 EXP 1300 MST 321 Chirpbot HP EXP MST Warblbot HP EXP MST Squakbot HP EXP MST Commsat HP EXP MST Spysat HP EXP MST Killsat HP EXP MST Arachne HP EXP MST Darachne HP EXP MST Zarachne HP EXP MST Blink HP EXP MST Flash HP EXP MST Strobe HP EXP MST Minimech HP EXP MST Mech HP EXP MST Maxmech HP EXP MST Fatale HP EXP MST Morte HP EXP MST Finis HP EXP MST Stickle HP 213 EXP 2012 MST 700 Twig HP 224 EXP 2806 MST 800 Mantis HP 238 EXP 3922 MST 876 Orb HP 215 EXP 1600 MST 893 Globe HP 226 EXP 2200 MST 1028 Sphere HP 237 EXP 3000 MST 1533 Lazrbot HP EXP MST Mazrbot HP EXP MST Fazrbot HP EXP MST Bosses Lyle HP 78 EXP 1 MST 1 Casts zan King of Cille HP 400 EXP 1 MST 1 Casts zan Sari HP 210 EXP 1 MST 1 N/A Siren HP 1300 EXP 1 MST 1 Casts tsu Lune HP 1925 EXP 1 MST 1 Casts tsu Rulakir HP 1500 EXP 1 MST 1 Casts tsu Dark Force Right Hand 1200 HP Casts foi Left Hand 300 HP Casts gires Body 8000 HP Casts tsu Unused Enemies Although hidden in the game's data, most of these enemies were not used in the official releases of Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom. The only exception is with what appears to be the robotic counterparts to the buzzgull family. These monsters include: Twistbot, Swivlbot, and Rotabot. These enemies make an appearance in Mystoke Castle on the Game Boy Advance port of Phantasy Star III only.[https://tcrf.net/Phantasy_Star_III:_Generations_of_Doom Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom on The Cutting Room Floor] PS3-Kara.png|Warrior Kara (boss) Ps3-disker.png|Disker (second form of the Flopper family) Ps3-guardbot.png|Guardbot (second form of the Agribot family) Ps3-gryphon.png|Gryphon (final form of the Harpy family) Ps3-imp.png|Imp (first form of the Imp family) Ps3-jumpliz.png|Jumpliz (final form of the Hopliz family) Ps3-sheik.png|Sheik (second form of the Emir family) Ps3-skeleton.png|Skeleton (first form of the Wraith family. Note: the only used member of this unit is Wraith) Ps3-spectre.png|Spectre (second form of the Wraith family. Note: the only used member of this unit is Wraith) Ps3-twistbot.png|Twistbot Ps3-swivl and rotabot.png|Swivlbot & Rotabot Concept Gallery All images taken from character designer Toyonaka Ozaki's independently published art book of Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom, as well as from her personal website. Psiii monster2.jpg|Dark Force Toyo chirper.png|Chirper, known as Rappy in the Japanese version Toyo sketch rappi.jpg|Sketch of an angry chirper Toyo colored rappi.gif|Colored chirper Psiii monster3.jpg|Blink Psiii monster4.jpg|Lazerbot Psiii monster5.jpg|Twistbot Psiii monster6.jpg|Stix Psiii jiga.jpg|Parody image of Stix Psiii monster7.jpg|Stickle Psiii monster8.jpg|Arachne Psiii monster28.jpg|Grinder & Lobowing Psiii monster27.jpg|Irisa Psiii monster26.jpg|Hopliz Psiii monster25.jpg|Blueroot Psiii monster24.jpg|Lizrd Psiii monster23.jpg|Doomfly Psiii monster22.jpg|Eindon Psiii monster21.jpg|Nayl Psiii monster20.jpg|Dryad Psiii monster19.jpg Psiii monster18.jpg|Wraith Psiii monster17.jpg Psiii monster16.jpg Psiii monster15.jpg|Emir Psiii monster14.jpg Psiii monster13.jpg|Buzzgull Psiii monster12.jpg|Imp Psiii monster11.jpg Psiii monster10.jpg|Glowtoad Psiii monster9.jpg|Orb Psiii monster53.jpg|Minimech Psiii monster52.jpg Psiii monster51.jpg Psiii monster50.jpg|Seeker Psiii monster49.jpg Psiii monster48.jpg|Roboman Psiii monster47.jpg|Dogbot Psiii monster46.jpg|Fatale Psiii monster45.jpg|Commsat Psiii monster44.jpg|Clops Psiii monster43.jpg|Catwoman Psiii monster42.jpg|Punisher Psiii monster41.jpg|Amazon Psiii monster40.jpg|Goatman Psiii monster39.jpg|Glop Psiii monster38.jpg|Nova Psiii monster37.jpg Psiii monster36.jpg|Fire Psiii monster35.jpg|Giant Psiii monster34.jpg|Bushi Psiii monster33.jpg|Lasher & Drake Psiii monster32.jpg|Moos Psiii monster31.jpg|Dire Psiii monster30.jpg|Fatima Psiii monster29.jpg|Conjurer References External Links *Hugues Johnson Complete Guide to Phantasy Star III *Phantasy Star Cave *RPG Classics Phantasy Star III Shrine Category:Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom Category:Monsters